


Queens Newsies - Oneshots

by Musical_Fangirl089



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fangirl089/pseuds/Musical_Fangirl089
Summary: First read 'Queens'. This is a oneshot book about the characters in that book.Ever wanted to know how Rags got his name, or if Roach will ever learn how to read, or why all three of the Conlons live in different boroughs, or how Race and Stitches met? You've come to the right place. All these questions and more will be revealed in this book which I will keep adding onto.The is discontinued





	Queens Newsies - Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A young boy is found in the snow and brought back to the Queens lodgings (In the past)

The sky above cleared as a boy with brown hair covered in mud and drenched trudged through the freshly fallen snow. As he continued to drag his feet, he heard a soft whimper from the snow. His eyes scanned the floor, before landing on a body. The body was small, it was a boy no older than 6. His hair was drenched, his clothes were soaked through as well, and he was shivering on a bench. The boy had dark brown hair, but it could’ve been darkened by the mud that was covering his clothes. 

Cautiously, the older newsie poked the young child. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up. The older boy, Danny, gave a short sigh of relief before carefully picking him up and taking him back to the lodging house. 

Queens always looked strange to Danny in the winter. He still wasn’t used to all the brightness from the snow, or how cold it got. The thin sheets at home would never keep the chill out, still the newsies somehow managed to sleep. 

The first person to greet Danny home was Emily. She grinned up at the 14 year old, before frowning slightly at the young child in his arms. 

“Who’s that?” She asked quietly. 

“I dunno,” Danny whispered back, trying his best not to wake the kid. “Found ‘im in the snow. Couldn’t just leave him there.”

“What’re we gonna do?”

“Look after ‘im till he wakes up,” Danny answered, already taking the unnamed child to his bed and grabbing a few extra thin blankets to put over the boy. Once the boy was settled in the bed, Emily and Danny began to watch over him. 

“He’s pale,” Emily observed. “Really really pale. Is he sick? I don’t want to get sick.”

“I dunno,” Danny answered with a slight sigh. 

~~~~

The boy woke up a while later, once all the newsies had finished their selling and were back home, even the young boy whose family owned the tenant building had stopped by. The boy was almost immediately seen to by Emily and Danny, who had been given full responsibility of the child. 

The rain pattered rhythmically against the window as the room fell almost silent, all of them worried for the boy who had been found. He had been clearly abandoned, a feeling most of them knew all too well. 

“I’m Danny,” He said, kneeling next to the bed. Emily was kneeling on the other side, her chin resting easily on the hard mattress. “That’s Emily, who’re you?”

The boy didn’t speak, just glanced down at his clothes which had been reduced to rags from the cold, snow and being carried by Danny and who knew what else.

“Let’s call him Rags,” Emily suggested.

“That’s a terrible name, Em,” The rich boy replied. 

“Shut up, Chatter!” Emily replied. “I don’t see you suggestin’ anythin’!”

“We should give him a hat, an’ a change of clothes,” Their leader, Storm, told them. 

“He’s too small ta fit in anythin’ wes got,” Danny replied. “He looks like he ain’t been eatin’ feh weeks.”

“I like Rags.”

The boy’s voice was quiet and frail, almost like it wasn’t strong enough on it’s own. Like any second it would shatter, like him, into a million pieces in the snow. 

“Do you remember anythin’?” Danny asked. The boy meekly shook his head, water droplets hanging off the ends of his hair. “Parents? Fam’ly? When ya fell asleep?” The boy simply continuing shaking his head until he felt dizzy. Try as he might, his mind was blank. 

“Well,” Storm said, looming over the bed like an immovable object. “Ya willin’ to work?”

“Doing what?” The boy asked, his voice as quiet as ever. 

“Sellin’ papes. Ya can start wit’ Em. Both o’ ya can spend tomorrow learnin’ wit’ Danny.”

“I don’t think he should move,” Chatter spoke up. The boy was no older than 10, but was easily the smartest in the room. Book smart anyway.

“I ain’t havin’ someone ‘ere who won’t pay their way,” Storm replied. 

“He’s been abandoned, Storm,” Danny told him. “Just like all o’ us. Just like yous. Ya gonna abandon ‘im too?”

Storm chewed the inside of his cheek, before giving loud huff. “Fine, yous gonna pay feh ‘im.”

“I’ll help,” Emily piped up. “Ya can show me how ta sell papes tomorrow!”

“So, what’s his name?” Storm asked. 

The boy glanced at Emily, before answering for himself. 

“Rags.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, it's just a small drabble on Rags' origins. You'll find out about the other characters through the oneshots, don't worry. I have everything layed out in my head.


End file.
